Quand le feu rencontre la glace
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Quand les deux énergumènes de Fairy Tail arrêtent de se taper dessus à tout bout de champ, qu'une bande de filles au mœurs étranges se dit qu'il y a du potentiel derrière tout ça et qu'elles programment des vacances en montagne pour tout ce petit monde, ça peut donner lieu à beaucoup de choses. / mention de couple homosexuel, beaucoup de fluff et pas mal d'OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !**

_Me revoilà sur une petite série Fairy Tail *merci à Hiro Mashima-san pour les personnages et l'univers, même si j'ai pris quelques libertés avec*, je vous préviens d'une potentielle overdose de fluff et d'OOC. Veuillez excusez mon imagination étrange et ce qu'elle peut engendrer, les deux personnages principaux sont des hommes *homophobes veuillez quitter cette page sans vous sentir obligés de mettre un commentaire désobligeant au passage*, pas de lemon, juste du fluff et encore du fluff, quelques bisoux mais rien de plus et de l'humour ! Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, positif ou pas, à la fin ;)_

* * *

P.O.V. Grey

J'essaie de me souvenir quand ça a changé. A partir de quand je l'ai vraiment apprécié, regardé autrement qu'en tant que bouffeur de flammes, excentrique irréfléchi, destructeur et énervant. Depuis quand je ne le considère plus comme un éternel rival. A quel moment j'ai voulu qu'on arrête de se taper dessus n'importe quand et pour des broutilles.

Je ne sais pas quand tout ça a commencé mais ça fait un moment, quelques mois je crois.

Quelques mois que nos bagarres sont moins fréquentes, moins dévastatrices. Quelques mois qui ont vu mon nombre de blessures infligées par Ezra à cause desdites bagarres diminuer progressivement. Quelques mois durant lesquels je me suis senti de moins en moins coupable, pour Oul.

La guilde nous a crus malades pendant un temps, c'est vrai que ne plus voir Natsu me provoquer à longueur de temps et vice versa a dû leur sembler étrange.

C'est lui qui m'a tiré mon premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps, un sourire heureux, sans une ombre de tristesse. Quand on y réfléchit il est la cause de la majeure partie de mes sourires les plus heureux.

Je finis moins souvent à poil ou en caleçon. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui, même si parfois on s'engueule encore un peu. Ça fait du bien.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il voit les choses mais il s'est rapproché de moi et il y a quelques temps on a découvert un truc. Natsu a le mal des transports, chaque trajet est un calvaire pour lui, mais quand je passe ma main dans ses cheveux il s'endort et on peut voyager sans problèmes. Je le trouve mignon quand il s'endort la tête sur mes genoux.

҉ ҉ ҉

Ça fait longtemps que je me dis qu'Erza est bizarre mais là elle a complètement disjoncté, en plus elle entraine Lucy dans son délire.

Quand on prend le train elle nous regarde Natsu et moi avec une expression de psychopathe perverse en souriant ça fait peur, vraiment, encore heureux que Natsu n'assiste pas à ça. L'autre fois quand je suis revenu de mission avec le chasseur de dragons dans les bras (cet andouille en avait trop fait résultat il s'est endormi, j'ai dû le porter), Erza s'est mise à saigner du nez violement en nous voyant. Elle a lancé un regard entendu à Lucy qui a souri. Elles nous cachent quelque chose, c'est vraiment pas net.

Mirajane s'y met elle aussi ! La semaine dernière en nous servant elle a esquissé un sourire pervers (le même qu'Erza) et m'a demandé de but en blanc « Uke ou seme ? », on a du faire une drôle de tête avec Natsu parce qu'elle est partie en rigolant, sans plus d'explications.

Ah aussi, je viens d'y repenser ! Le jour de son anniversaire, Natsu m'a sauté au cou quand je lui ai offert son cadeau, Lucy et Mirajane se sont mises à saigner du nez, Erza a fait pareil sauf qu'elle est carrément tombée dans les pommes après.

Soit je vire dingue, soit il se passe de trucs bizarres dans leur tête.

҉ ҉ ҉

L'amitié qui nous lie, Natsu et moi, nous semble tellement évidente qu'on s'est demandé pourquoi on n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. On fait de plus en plus de quêtes ensemble, juste tout les deux, Jubia m'a enfin lâché la grappe. J'en suis content mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment bon pour mon moral dans les semaines à venir. Elle risque de finir comme les trois excitées …

Le maitre est content, il a arrêté de se faire enguirlander par le conseil à cause des dégâts collatéraux de nos quêtes. La guilde semble finir par voir en nous des être humains normaux, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être dans cette maison de fous, plus seulement comme l'excité de service et l'exhibitionniste.

Ça n'a pas loupé, Jubia a rejoint Lucy, Erza et Mirajane dans leur délire louche ! J'ai arrêté de compter les regards étranges, les sourires pervers et les saignements de nez intempestifs. Elles sont de plus en plus bizarres et je commence à craindre pour ma santé mentale et mon intégrité, Natsu aussi je crois.

L'hiver est arrivé et même si la neige ne tient pas ici je sais qu'à l'intérieur du pays elle recouvre tout. Je me sens dans mon élément, j'ai envie de prendre des vacances. Il faudrait que je demande à Natsu si ça le tente.

Erza vient de me demander si je veux les accompagner, elle et sa bande de folles, passer une semaine de vacances en montagne. Elle a aussi invité Natsu. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a anguille sous roche mais j'ai accepté. La neige me manque.


	2. Chapter 2 : Vous lisez quoi?

Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !

Chapitre 2 : Vous lisez quoi ?

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Raiting :** T pour papouilles entre deux garçons, rien de plus.

**Warnings : **fluff et OOC

**Résumé :** Grey et Natsu voient leur relation tendre vers une étonnante amitié, un groupe de filles de la guilde leur propose un innocent voyage à la montagne pour les vacances. Innocent ? ça reste à voir …

* * *

_Merci à xKaRiineXx, FireIceFairy, Lucifer –L,_ _Arthemysia pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, merci aussi à ceux et celles qui m'ont mis en alert et follow. J'ai activé mes petits doigts pour vous, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent et on change de point de vue !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis à la fin, je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde, pour les anonymes ça se passe sur mon profil. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu

On vient d'arriver au chalet, j'ai dormi tout le trajet sur les genoux de Grey, résultat je suis tout mou. Grey semble victime d'une régression mentale fulgurante, on dirait un gosse de dix ans … plutôt cinq en fait. Il court partout, des étoiles dans les yeux en beuglant « NEIIIGE ! » à tort et à travers et en se roulant dans la poudreuse.

L'étage du chalet est divisé en deux par un couloir, les filles ont pris un côté tandis que je dépose nos affaires dans l'autre, Grey est encore dehors. La chambre est spacieuse avec trois grands lits, elle donne sur une salle de bain et un balcon.

Grey revient complètement trempé mais heureux, il est torse nu malgré le froid. Je me rends compte qu'il est vachement bien foutu, l'eau qui coule de ses cheveux sur son torse le rend vraiment sexy … Mais à quoi je pense !? C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps on s'entend mieux, c'est grâce à lui qu'on peut voyager tranquille. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas mit à moitié à poil comme ça, sans réellement savoir pourquoi je continue à regarder l'eau couler sur son dos musclé alors qu'il va prendre une douche.

Les filles sont silencieuses, je vais voir ce qu'elles font. Je les trouve au rez-de-chaussée toutes les quatre plongées dans des mangas, Jubia saigne du nez, Lucy et Erza sont légèrement rouges et Mirajane … elle fait peur ! On voit presque une aura autour d'elle, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi terrifiante.

Un timide « Vous lisez quoi ?» franchit mes lèvres, la serveuse relève la tête et me sourit avec un air du genre « tu es trop jeune pour comprendre » ou plutôt « mieux vaux pas que tu saches ». Il se passe un truc pas net avec elles mais quoi ?

҉

Ça me travaille au point que je n'entends pas le magicien de glace arriver, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je sursaute. Quand je le regarde je constate qu'il a pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Je me sens rougir.

Le quatuor nous regarde avec un sourire en coin, Grey semble méfiant, il tourne les talons. Je reprends mes esprits et cours pour le rejoindre. Au moment où j'attrape son bras je glisse sur une flaque d'eau sortie de nulle part, j'entraîne le brun dans ma chute et m'étale sur le dos.

J'ouvre les yeux sur le visage inquiet de Grey, il est à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, les bras de part et d'autre de ma tête, sa serviette semblant sur le point de tomber, m'offrant une vue des plus plaisantes. Croiser son regard suffit à me faire virer cramoisi. Un bruit sourd nous fait tourner la tête les filles, miraculeusement toutes regroupées sur le canapé, viennent de le renverser. Erza tente de cacher son hémorragie, Lucy et Jubia sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Mirajane affiche une expression de pure extase.

Grey m'aide à me relever, tenant sa serviette d'une main, de la seconde il tient la mienne et sans me lâcher il m'entraîne dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3 : J'ai froid

**Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !**

Chapitre 3 : J'ai froid

.

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Raiting :** T pour papouilles entre deux garçons, rien de plus.

**Warnings : **fluff et OOC

**Résumé :** Grey et Natsu voient leur relation tendre vers une étonnante amitié, un groupe de filles de la guilde leur propose un innocent voyage à la montagne pour les vacances. Innocent ? Pas tant que ça, vu le comportement de ces dames qui est assez suspect.

.

_Merci à FireIceFairy,Lucifer –L, Arthemysia et Youni pour les reviews ! L'aventure continue, on retrouve le point de vue de Grey. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à faire remarquer les fautes qui m'auraient échappées, à poser d'éventuelles questions etc … Allez j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire !_

_._

* * *

.

P.O.V. Grey

Les filles manigancent quelque chose, cette fois c'est certain. J'assois Natsu sur un des lits et lui demande s'il s'est fait mal, il me répond qu'à part un bleu il ne devrait rien avoir. Je lui fais part de mes soupçons vis-à-vis de nos camarades, lui aussi a remarqué mais il n'en sait pas plus que moi, il a l'air ailleurs et son regard est dans le vague quelque part à ma droite.

Tournant franchement la tête, les pommettes rouges, il me demande si je peux aller m'habiller. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais presque nu, perturbé par l'attitude des filles … par les étranges rougeurs de Natsu aussi. Depuis quand il rougit autant ? Et puis je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'il se préoccupait de mon état vestimentaire. Tout le monde agit bizarrement ces derniers temps.

.

҉

.

Un cauchemar me réveille en pleine nuit, en sueur. Je sors sur le balcon pour me rafraichir, l'air glacé me fait un bien fou. L'esprit à la dérive je fais quelques sculptures de glace en tentant de chasser les derniers lambeaux de mes sombres songes. Il me faut quelques instants pour me rendre compte de ce que j'ai créé : devant moi se tient une statue de glace représentant un nu au milieu de flammes, son visage identique trait pour trait à celui de Natsu.

Les souvenirs de mon cauchemar sont encore trop récents, la coïncidence est sinistre et je brise ma création. Dans mon sommeil j'ai vu le chasseur de dragons mourir dans un brasier, impuissant face au feu, j'étais là et ne pouvais rien faire. La douleur que j'ai ressenti à cette idée était atroce, c'est cela qui m'a réveillé.

Sans bruit je retourne dans la chambre, pour la première fois depuis une éternité je suis frigorifié.

.

҉

.

J'ai froid. J'ai eu beau prendre la couverture du lit vide en plus de la mienne, rien à faire, je suis gelé. Mon cauchemar me hante, je me lève et me dirige vers le lit de Natsu. Sa couverture recouvre à peine ses jambes, il dort en caleçon, bras et jambes en étoile. La situation serait comique s'il n'était pas aussi adorable ainsi.

.

D'un coup de pied il dégage sa couverture en grognant, je souris. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser mon regard parcourir ce corps presque nu, il est beau. Je rougis à ma propre pensée. J'entends Natsu grommeler dans son sommeil, je m'approche et comprends qu'il a chaud.

Je pose ma main sur son ventre et il soupire d'aise, une idée me vient me faisant rougir à nouveau. Je grelotte et sur le coup je me dis que de toute manière Natsu ne m'en voudra pas, alors doucement je m'allonge à côté de lui et me colle contre son corps. C'est une vraie bouillotte, sans réfléchir je le prends dans mes bras. Il soupire de contentement et referme lui aussi ses bras autour de moi, je m'endors en un instant.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pas le choix

**Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !**

Chapitre 4 : Pas le choix

.

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Raiting :** T pour papouilles entre deux garçons, rien de plus.

**Warnings : **fluff et OOC

**Résumé :** Grey et Natsu voient leur relation tendre vers une étonnante amitié, un groupe de filles de la guilde leur propose un innocent voyage à la montagne pour les vacances. Innocent ? Pas tant que ça, vu le comportement de ces dames qui est assez suspect. Suite à un étrange cauchemar, Grey est frigorifié, il rejoint Natsu et s'endort contre lui.

* * *

_Merci à FireIceFairy, Lucifer –L et Arthemysia pour leurs reviews ! Je vous nem tout plein *lance des poignées d'amour à la ronde*. Ce chapitre est … court toutes mes excuses. Vous avez donc un aperçu de la taille qu'auraient approximativement du avoir la totalité des chapitres avant redécoupage par mes soins. Deux autres chapitres auront la même taille. _

_Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est arrivé à la moitié de la fiction ! Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là, j'espère que vous resterez jusqu'au bout ^.^_

_J'hésite encore à faire un chapitre bonus, un peu plus pour public averti dirons-nous … donnez donc vous avis sur la question *et sur le chapitre en passant* :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu

J'ai eu chaud cette luit, dans mon rêve je nageais dans des flammes. A un moment j'ai senti un contact froid sur mon ventre, j'avais pas conscience d'avoir aussi chaud. La source de fraicheur a disparu quelques instants pour revenir mais cette fois-ci contre tout mon corps. Mes bras se sont refermés sur cette source de froid bienvenue et j'ai ressombré dans un sommeil calme.

.

A mon réveil je serre quelque chose contre moi, quelque chose de tiède et doux. Le quelque chose bouge et me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que c'est Grey que je serre contre moi et que ma tête repose sur son bras. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit venu dormir avec moi mais je le remercie silencieusement, sans lui je serais probablement mort de chaud. Je pique un fard en constatant que nous sommes tous deux en caleçon, et tire vivement la couverture sur nous, m'arrachant à la vue de son corps.

.

Je veux me lever mais Grey ne me lâche pas, en plus il a le sommeil lourd. Je me recouche donc, résigné, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vienne. Ça me gêne un peu de faire ça mais vu qu'il s'est invité dans mon lit je peux me permettre. Je me redresse sur un coude et dépose un bisou sur sa joue, comme il ne bouge pas je recommence en l'appelant. Sa peau est douce et tiède sous mes lèvres, je pars à la découverte de son visage.

.

J'embrasse sa joue, sa pommette, sa tempe, son front, l'arête de son nez, j'aimerai presque qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Mes lèvres effleurent la commissure des siennes quand je le sens bouger. Ses yeux papillonnent, il grogne, me colle à lui en resserrant ses bras et se rendors. Bien décidé à le réveiller, je me vois dans l'obligation d'employer la manière forte.


	5. Chapter 5 : Je le savais

**Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !**

Chapitre 5 : Je le savais

.

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Raiting :** T pour papouilles entre deux garçons, rien de plus.

**Warnings : **fluff et OOC

**Résumé :** Grey et Natsu voient leur relation tendre vers une étonnante amitié, un groupe de filles de la guilde leur propose un innocent voyage à la montagne pour les vacances. Innocent ? Pas tant que ça, vu le comportement de ces dames qui est assez suspect. Suite à un étrange cauchemar, Grey est frigorifié, il rejoint Natsu et s'endort contre lui. Le soleil est levé et Natsu veut sortir du lit, petit problème : Grey s'est accroché à lui dans son sommeil et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher …

* * *

_Merci à Arthemysia, Lucifer –L, FireIceFairy et natsu3 *à qui j'ai répondu sur mon profil* pour leurs reviews adorables ! Pour vous j'ai bougé mes petites mains, voici donc la *courte* suite *pataper siouplait . c'est la loi du découpage par changement de P.O.V.* Promis le prochain est plus long !  
_

_Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu ! Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

P.O.V. Grey

Je suis réveillé par une pluie de petits bisous, j'entends aussi Natsu qui m'appelle, ma nuit a été courte et je ne bouge pas. Quand je sens des lèvres au coin des miennes je tressaille et essaie de me sortir de ma torpeur, peine perdue. Je resserre mes bras autour du corps chaud de Natsu et cesse de bouger, je suis bien comme ça, avec lui dans mes bras. Et puis j'aime bien ses bisous.

.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me secoue, à la limite qu'il me tire du lit de force, presque à ce qu'il m'en colle une. Mais pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse, ouais, sur la bouche ! C'est doux et chaud, je me laisse aller. Encore dans le brouillard je ne réfléchis pas trop à ce que je fais, résultat quand la porte s'ouvre sur Lucy je suis en train d'embrasser mon meilleur ami. Quand je dis « s'ouvre » je pourrais rajouter « à la volée » et « sur une Lucy qui a l'air d'être derrière depuis un bon moment » et pour « embrasser » … vraiment embrasser, pas juste un petit bisou.

.

La constellationniste bug quelques secondes avant d'hurler comme une hystérique, rameutant les trois autres en un éclair. Natsu s'est planqué derrière moi (ou tente de se servir de moi comme bouclier, c'est selon), les quatre tarées se réunissent et Lucy est harcelée de questions. D'après les bribes de conversations que j'entends elles veulent savoir où en est notre relation, des paris sont évoqués … JE LE SAVAIS ! C'était certain que cette invitation cachait quelque chose de louche.


	6. Chapter 6 : Innocence et vie privée

**Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !**

Chapitre 6 : Innocence et vie privée

.

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Raiting :** T pour papouilles entre deux garçons, rien de plus.

**Warnings : **fluff et OOC

**Résumé :** Grey et Natsu voient leur relation tendre vers une étonnante amitié, un groupe de filles de la guilde leur propose un innocent voyage à la montagne pour les vacances. Innocent ? Pas tant que ça, vu le comportement de ces dames qui est assez suspect. Suite à un étrange cauchemar, Grey est frigorifié, il rejoint Natsu et s'endort contre lui. Le soleil est levé et Natsu veut sortir du lit, petit problème : Grey s'est accroché à lui dans son sommeil et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Solution radicale pour le réveiller trouvée par le chasseur de Dragons : l'embrasser !

* * *

_Un immense merci à Arthemysia, Lucifer -L, FireIceFairy, xKaRiineXx, 6Starlight6 et Spring Epava pour leurs reviews ! *câlin collectif* C'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu dormir la veille de ma compétition _

_Voici le sixième chapitre, plus que deux avant l'actuelle fin *a pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur le chapitre bonus, on dit merci au BAC, aux révisions et aux cours*, il est plus long que le précédent comme promis *d'un autre côté d'était pas difficile*._

_Bonne lecture à vous, n'oubliez pas que chaque review que vous laissez est une énorme dose de motivation pour l'auteur ) !_

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu

Grey m'a embrassé. Il ne dormait pas. Il m'a embrassé de son plein gré. Mes joues me brûlent et j'imagine que je dois piquer un fard phénoménal, je me cache derrière Grey, complètement indifférent à ce qui se passe dans la chambre.

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant le mage de glace se lever, il gueule sur les filles à propos de délires pervers et de voyeurisme. Une fois seuls il s'approche et m'enlace, je le laisse faire, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

La question franchit mes lèvres, il frémit, resserre son étreinte et raconte. Nos bagarres, nos fou-rires, notre amitié, les contacts entre nous (involontaires puis recherchés désormais avoue-t-il), son cauchemar, sa sculpture, sa peur, la nuit puis le baiser. Plus il parle et plus je prends conscience de ce qui se déroule entre nous, de sa présence et du cours de mes pensées à la vue de son corps.

Une question reste, qu'est-ce qu'ont les filles à voir là-dedans ? Grey me lâche et on s'habille avant de descendre rejoindre les quatre excitées pour le petit déjeuner.

Sourires en coin et regards appuyés en guise de bonjour … Ok, elles ont vraiment un lien avec tout ça. Grey leur balance un regard noir et se plante en face d'Erza.

G : Tu nous dois des explications !

E : Je ne vois pas en quoi.

G : Ça fait des semaines que votre comportement est louche, que vous saignez du nez n'importe quand, que vous avez des regards pervers etc … Cette invitation cachait quelque chose c'est certain, Mirajane qui pose des questions incompréhensibles sans raison, hier Natsu qui glisse sur une flaque d'eau sortie de nulle part [regard appuyé sur Jubia] et ce matin Lucy qui nous espionne ! Ça fait trop pour être innocent.

E : Ce n'est peut être pas innocent mais je te contredis sur toute la ligne.

OoOoO

Devant l'air abasourdi de Grey elle reprend.

E : Lucy n'espionnait pas, elle observait (même si mater serait plus exact), c'était son tour, elle n'a juste pas pu résister. Pour la flaque, remercie Jubia, elle a bien fait avancer les choses admet-le. Mirajane ne pose jamais de questions sans raison et notre comportement n'est pas louche, c'est le comportement normal de toute yaoïste qui se respecte (et encore on se retient).

N : C'était son tour ? son tour de quoi ?

L : Surveillance de l'avancée des choses évidemment !

M : Qui ont d'ailleurs grandement avancé.

J : « Uke ou seme » est une question essentielle …

E : … à laquelle vous n'avez pas répondu.

Là je ne comprends plus rien, en plus j'ai le ventre vide. C'est donc sous les regards surpris que je me goinfre des flammes de la cheminée du chalet.

N : Bah quoi ? Je pige rien à votre charabia et je réfléchis mal quand j'ai faim.

[soupir désespéré collectif]

L : Lui au moins il a pas changé.

OoOoO

Lucy est partie dans une explication pleine de mots compliqués dont je décroche instantanément. La mâchoire de gray se rapproche dangereusement du sol à mesure du monologue de la constellationniste, son expression est à mourir de rire.

Mirajane, Jubia et Erza ont sorti des photos, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. Grey et moi en train de rire bras dessus-bras dessous, moi en short l'été dernier, nous deux aux sources chaudes, Grey et moi enlacés … QUOIII ?! Grey qui m'embr… C'EST DE LA VIOLATION DE VIE PRIVÉE !


	7. Chapter 7 : J'en avais envie

**Quand le feu rencontre la glace … et découvre le yaoi !**

Chapitre 7 : J'en avais envie

* * *

**Manga : **Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-san, merci à lui de nous laisser nous amuser avec.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor

**Rating :** T pour papouilles entre deux garçons, rien de plus.

**Warnings : **fluff et OOC

**Résumé :** Grey et Natsu voient leur relation tendre vers une étonnante amitié, un groupe de filles de la guilde leur propose un innocent voyage à la montagne pour les vacances. Innocent ? Pas tant que ça, vu le comportement de ces dames qui est assez suspect. Suite à un étrange cauchemar, Grey est frigorifié, il rejoint Natsu et s'endort contre lui. Le soleil est levé et Natsu veut sortir du lit, petit problème : Grey s'est accroché à lui dans son sommeil et ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Solution radicale pour le réveiller trouvée par le chasseur de Dragons : l'embrasser ! Une bande de yaoiste voyeuses se fait prendre la main dans le sac en pleine «observation», des explications en règles sont demandées par le mage de glace.

* * *

_Merci à FireIceFairy, Arthemysia,Spring Epava,ithomi et Lucifer -L pour leurs reviews ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais voici enfin l'__avant dernier__ chapitre de cette courte série._

_Je vous saurais gré de ne pas m'en vouloir pour la taille de ce chapitre *part se barricader avant de lancer «_C'est la loi du découpage par POV, c'est pas ma faute, vous vous souvenez?_»* Le prochain chapitre sera à peine plus long._

_*Eh baka! Il vient ce chapitre bonus?* Ah euh … oui, le chapitre bonus … bon je vais être honnête avec vous, je l'ai pas encore commencé u_u toutes mes excuses. J'ai peu de temps pour moi et d'autres fics en cours mais je ne l'oublie pas ! Histoire de garder le rating de cette série, je pense le poster en OS, à part, en précisant que c'est le bonus de celle-ci._

_Si vous voulez donner votre avis *ou hurler sur l'auteur pour qu'elle active ses méninges*, ça se passe comme d'habitude dans une review à la fin._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos réactions ;)_

* * *

P.O.V. Grey

Elles sont carrément gonflées ! Ça fait des mois qu'elles rêvent de me voir en couple avec Natsu ; elles ont donc, à défaut de forcer le destin, aidé leur fantasme à devenir réalité. La question qui les préoccupe les plus est de savoir qui est le seme/dominant du couple … Je suis sur le cul ! Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette dernière question, n'ayant moi-même aucune idée de la réponse.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Natsu se jeter sur les filles et brûler ce qu'elles regardaient. Il vient vers moi, m'empoigne le bras et me tire hors du chalet, une fois hors de portée de voix il me lâche et me fait face.

N : Des PHOTOS !

G : Quoi ?

N : Elles ont pris des photos. De nous.

G : Hein ?! Quand ?

N : L'été dernier quand tu m'as ramené d'une quête, nos retour d'entrainement, à l'onsen … cette nuit et ce matin aussi …

G : Tu as tout cramé ?

N : Tout ce qu'elles avaient sorti, j'ai peur qu'elles en aient d'autres.

G : Mais euh … ça te gêne ?

J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille pour ce matin, j'ai fait ça sans vraiment réfléchir. J'en avais envie.

N : Les photos ? bien sûr, c'est de la violation de vie privée !

G : Et ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir ?

_J'en avais envie_. La réalité de ces mots me frappe de plein fouet, j'ai eu envie de Natsu et à en croire la chaleur qui se répands en moi quand je regarde le chasseur de dragons j'ai encore envie de lui, de le sentir contre moi.

N : C'était … agréable.

Je lève les yeux sur un Natsu rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

* * *

_Alors? Ça vous a plu quand même?_

_**Petite note spéciale pour Spring Epava**__ : je n'ai pas changé la mise en forme des dialogues même si, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pas terrible terrible comme ça._


End file.
